navdjfiwemfjlksdfandomcom-20200215-history
List of The 4400 Powers
Ability Neutralization: the ability to take away an ability. **''Users:'' Jordan Collier *''Alternate Reality Projection:'' the ability to create imaginary worlds from memories that are held in the minds of the users. **''Users:'' Alana Mareva *''Animal Control:'' the ability to control animals. **''Users:'' Jane Nance *''Anxiety Relief:'' the ability to relieve the stress and anxiety of others. **''Users:'' Shannon Reese *''Astral Projection:'' the ability to project the consciousness anywhere in the world. **''Users:'' Audrey Parker *''Blood Oxygen Control:'' the ability to change the level of oxygen in the human bloodstream, resulting in fainting and unconsciousness of those nearby. **''Users:'' Michael Lawrence *''Body Duplication:'' the ability to create duplicates of oneself. **''Users:'' Jed Garrity *''Body Temperature Control:'' the ability to control one's own body temperature. **''Users:'' Paul Newbold *''Claircognizance:'' the ability to acquire psychic knowledge primarily by means of intrinsic knowledge. **''Users:'' Curtis Peck *''Compel Worship:'' the ability to make people worship oneself. **''Users: Graham Holt *Eidetic Memory:'' the ability to remember and recall everything that the user has ever experienced, encountered, or learned in their lifetime. **''Users:'' Michael Ancelet *''Electricity Control:'' the ability to create, shape, and manipulate electricity. **''Users:'' Tyler Downing *''Empathic Postcognition:'' the ability to see the memories that cause strong emotions in other people around them. **''Users:'' Todd Barstow *''Empathy:'' the ability to sense other peoples' emotions. **''Users:'' Mary O'Connell *''Enhanced Physiology:'' the ability to be able to become stronger, faster, and enhance one's reflexes. **''Users:'' Carl Morrissey *''Fear Induction:'' the ability to trigger a person's greatest fear and cause them to have realistic hallucinations of them. **''Users:'' Brandon Powell *''Genetic Healing:'' the ability to repair genetic defects, problems, or disorders. **''Users:'' Edwin Mayuya *''Gill Breathing:'' the ability to breathe through gills on one's back. **''Users:'' Jung Pak *''Glass-Altering Oil:'' the ability to alter the molecular structure in complex or composite materials. **''Users:'' Lindsey Hammond *''Hallucination Induction:'' the ability to secrete an oil from one's hands that causes people to hallucinate figures from their past who they had strong ties to. **''Users:'' Naomi Bonderman *''Hallucinogenic Scenarios:'' the ability to create illusory situations. **''Users:'' P.J. *''Induced Precognition:'' the ability to receive visions of the personal possible futures of those one touches. **''Users:'' Claudio Borghi *''Induced Unconsciousness:'' the ability to make people fall unconscious. **''Users:'' Evee *''Invisibility:'' the ability to not be seen by others. **''Users:'' Aquino *''Life Force Manipulation:'' the ability to control the flow of an animal or human's life force. **''Users:'' Shawn Farrell *''Luminescence:'' the ability to project light from one's body. **''Users:'' Philippa Bynes *''Memory Erasure:'' the ability to erase a person's memories. **''Users:'' Tina Richardson *''Metabolism Acceleration:'' the ability to produce an enzyme that, in the human body, speeds the metabolism exponentially, causing the person that receives this enzyme to die of starvation without intervention. **''Users:'' Trent Appelbaum *''Mind Control:'' the ability mentally dominate the will of others and compel them to do one's bidding. **''Users:'' Tess Doerner *''Musical Instrument Proficiency:'' the ability to play any musical instrument one chooses. **''Users:'' Troy Kennedy *''Optical Camouflage:'' the ability to look and sound like other people. **''Users:'' Boyd Gelder *''Oxidation:'' the ability to control the oxygen level within objects. **''Users:'' Darren Piersahl *''Pheromone Detection:'' the ability to match similar pheromones, matching people with successful partners. **''Users:'' Christopher Dubov *''Phytokinesis:'' the ability to control the growth of and summon plant life. **''Users:'' Mary Deneville, Riva *''Pollution Elimination:'' the ability to eliminate all the effects of pollution. **''Users:'' Anastasia *''Potential Realization:'' the ability to bring out the talent of a human. **''Users:'' Heather Tobey *''Precognition:'' the ability to see the future. **''Users:'' Maia Skouris *''Probability Alteration:'' the ability to locally alter probability so that highly improbable outcomes become most likely. **''Users:'' Amy Paspalis *''Promicin Diffusion:'' the ability to generate promicin in one's body and spread it through the air. Promicin either causes an individual to die or develop a supernatural ability. **''Users:'' Danny Farrell *''Psychosis Induction:'' the ability to cause mental illnesses from a long range. **''Users:'' Daniel Armand *''Pyrokinesis:'' the ability to create and control fire. **''Users:'' Jorge Molina, Paul Weir *''Rage Inciter:'' the ability to cause anger and aggression. **''Users:'' T.J. Kim *''Regeneration:'' the ability to heal from any bodily damage completely so long as one cell or even molecule remains. **''Users:'' Isabelle Tyler, Kevin Burkhoff *''Rejuvenation Liquid Secretion:'' the ability to create a liquid that, when mixed with water, makes whoever drinks it progressively younger. **''Users:'' Cora Tomkins *''Remote Viewing:'' the ability to visualize a person, place, or thing from a distance where it is physically impossible to see them. **''Users:'' Lewis Mesirow *''Scent Tracking:'' the ability to track down a person in an olfactory manner. **''Users:'' Henders *''Sense Manipulation:'' the ability to strengthen or weaken the senses of others. **''Users:'' Sophia *''Sonic Scream:'' the ability to emit massive sound waves from one's mouth, powerful enough to temporarily deafen people within a few feet of the user and shake building foundations hundreds of feet away. **''Users:'' Billy *''Super Intelligence:'' the ability that allows the user to be able to perceive all cause and effect relations. **''Users:'' Dalton Gibbs *''Technopathy:'' the ability to sense and control the functions of electronic devices requiring only physical contact. **''Users:'' Warren Trask *''Telekinesis:'' the ability to move objects with the mind. **''Users:'' Billy Hulquist, Isabelle Tyler, Kathy Weir, Orson Bailey, Richard Tyler *''Telepathic Projection:'' the ability to make others see specific people in their lives and interact with them under the belief that they are real. **''Users:'' Byron Lillibridge *''Telepathy:'' the ability to read people's thoughts. **''Users:'' Gary Navarro *''Teleportation:'' the ability to move from one location to another without physically occupying the space inbetween. **''Users:'' Marco Pacella *''Thermokinesis:'' the ability to control and manipulate heat. **''Users:'' Collier Bodyguard *''Toxin-Emitting Spores:'' the ability to grow toxin-emitting spores on one's hands. **''Users:'' Jean DeLynn Baker *''Transmutation:'' the ability to transform the form of an object with a thought and a touch. **''Users:'' Meghan Doyle *''Truth Compulsion:'' the ability to force people to tell the truth. **''Users:'' April Skouris *''Vocal Persuasion:'' the ability to make people do whatever you want by speaking with them. **''Users:'' Oliver Knox, Tess Doerner *''Water Manipulation:'' the ability to move and form water. **''Users:'' Duncan Germaine, Olivia Germaine Category:Lists Category:List of The 4400 Powers